


Surprise Visit

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper wants to surprise his little brother for his birthday, only he gets the apartment numbers mixed up, and barges into Kurt's apartment instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having a bit of a block on this one story that I'm working on and decided to take a break by writing something else. Hopefully this turned okay! 
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!

As soon as Kurt got home from his afternoon classes he hopped in the shower to wash away all the sweat and grime that came from both his stage combat and dance classes. He hated using the showers in the locker room on campus, and was grateful that these classes were back-to-back at the end of his day, so he could shower in the privacy of his own apartment.

Exiting the shower he realized he forgot to grab a change of clothes, so he wrapped the towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. Kurt had just stepped foot into the hallway when he heard a voice call out from inside his apartment.

“Hello!? Blainey!? You home, Squirt!? Your door was unlocked,” the voice bellowed.

Kurt froze in the hallway, unsure what to do, when suddenly the owner of the voice was standing right in front of him. The man was tall, and very handsome. He had bright blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair.

“Oh! So _that’s_ why Blaine wasn’t answering his door; that sly dog.” the man said, with a mischievous smirk on his face as he gave Kurt a quick once-over. “He didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend. Or are you just some random hook-up?” he questioned.

Kurt finally found his voice, “Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?” he demanded.

The guy put his hands up in a placating gesture, “I’m Blaine’s brother, Cooper,” the man, Cooper, said, chuckling. He started looking around the room, trying to peer down the hallway shouting, “Hey Squirt! Come on out here, Blainey!” He then turned to Kurt to ask, “Where is he hiding anyway?” before he continued, “Blainey! Hurry up and throw some clothes on and get out here before your guest has a fit!” Cooper started yelling down the hall.

“I don’t know who you are, or who this Blaine person is, but you need to get the _hell_ out of my apartment _right now_ , before I call the cops,” Kurt screamed, part in anger and part in fear.

Cooper looked at Kurt with a shocked expression, “What? What are you talking about?” he asked.

Another voice answered before Kurt could “Cooper, what the hell are you doing in my neighbor’s apartment?”

Both Kurt and Cooper turned to the new arrival. Kurt lost his breath upon seeing the guy who had just spoke. He was gorgeous; with dark, slicked back hair, olive colored skin, and hazel eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Kurt was, and dressed in a skin-tight jeans and a form-fitting polo shirt with a bowtie.

“This isn’t _your_ apartment?” Cooper said, confused.

“No. This is _two_ -fifteen. I live in _three_ -fifteen. I could hear you yelling from upstairs and came down to see what the hell was going on,” the guy, who must be the Blaine that Cooper mentioned, said.

“Tomorrow’s your birthday. I thought I’d surprise you and take you out for an early birthday dinner. Guess I got the apartment numbers mixed up,” Cooper told him. He then turned to Kurt with a sheepish expression, “Oops?”

Blaine sighed loudly, turning his attention toward Kurt. “I am so sor…sor…” he stuttered before trailed off staring Kurt as his jaw dropped.

It was then that Kurt remembered he was dressed in just a towel. He tried to shield himself by wrapping his arms around his torso. “It’s fine, everyone makes mistakes; but if you could both leave now, so I can get dressed, that would be great,” he told them.

Blaine seemed to snap out of his trance at that. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Yes, of course. I’ll just take my idiot brother and leave you alone. I’m so, so sorry!” he babbled, as he dragged Cooper out of Kurt’s apartment.

\---

Later that evening there was a hesitant knock on Kurt’s door. He checked the peephole and saw Blaine standing on the other side, looking nervous. Kurt cautiously opened the door.

“Hi. I’m really sorry for bothering you. My name’s Blaine Anderson. I live in the apartment above you. I just wanted to apologize to you, _again_ , for what happened earlier,” Blaine told him. “My brother hadn’t been to my apartment yet, since I’ve only lived in this building for a week, and I guess he got confused. Also, I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the way I was staring at you earlier. You’re just…very attractive. Um, anyway, I brought you some assorted cupcakes, from the bakery down the street, to try and make up for it,” he continued, displaying a bright pink box for Kurt to take.

Kurt smiled shyly at him, “Thank you. I’m Kurt by the way. Kurt Hummel,” he said, reaching to shake Blaine’s hand. Kurt took the box of cupcakes from Blaine and opened his door a little wider. “Would you like to come in?” he asked.

“Really?” Blaine asked, hopefully.

Kurt nodded and led Blaine over to the couch. “So where is your brother now? Back home? Or…?” he started.

Blaine chuckled, “No, he lives in L.A.; he flies home tomorrow afternoon. Right now he’s on a date…with the waitress that served us at the restaurant he took me to.”

“Wait a sec. Your brother flew all the way across the country to celebrate your birthday with you, then ditched you for a date with a girl he didn’t even know and probably won’t ever see again?” Kurt asked skeptically.

“Welcome to my life,” Blaine said, with a hint of bitterness. “As long as he doesn’t bring her back to my place, I’ll be okay,” he continued, trying to sound optimistic.

Kurt gave him a sad smile. An idea came to him and he motioned for Blaine to wait just a moment and rushed out of the room. Kurt came back only a minute later, with a box of birthday candles and a lighter. He picked up one of the cupcakes from the box Blaine had given him, stuck a candle in the top, and lit it. Kurt held it out to Blaine and told him to make a wish.

“Technically, my birthday’s not until tomorrow,” Blaine told him, trying not to smile too widely.

“It’s close enough. Besides, someone has to help me eat all these cupcakes,” Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed and bit his bottom lip, then blew out the candle.

((At the stroke of midnight Blaine’s wish came true when Kurt kissed him goodnight before Blaine went back upstairs to his own apartment.))


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight streaming in through the windows in Blaine’s bedroom awoke Kurt and made it difficult for him to get back to sleep. He glanced over at his boyfriend, still sleeping peacefully, and decided to wake him up with breakfast in bed. Kurt grabbed his underwear off Blaine’s floor, slid into them, and made his way out to the kitchen.

-*-

Blaine woke up in his bed alone, but could hear the beautiful singing of his boyfriend, Kurt, floating down the hall. He could also smell the heavenly aroma of freshly brewed coffee. A smile stretched across his face. Blaine and Kurt had been dating for almost three months now, but spending the night at each other’s apartments was still fairly new to them.

-*-

There was a short knock on the apartment door, before it swung open and Cooper Anderson strolled inside, lugging a large suitcase behind him. “Hey Blainey! You awake?!” Cooper shouted upon entering the apartment.

The smell of pancakes and bacon drew Cooper toward the kitchen. He left his suitcase by the front door and called out into the apartment, “Mmm, Squirt, something smells delicious! Hope you made enough for two!”

Cooper rounded the corner into the kitchen and froze. Standing in front of the stove, in just his underwear and an apron was Blaine’s neighbor. “Oh my god! I got the wrong apartment again, didn’t I? _Damnit_! I was being so careful this time too! Fuck, I am so sorry, I’ll just be going now,” Cooper said, frustrated with himself.

-*-

Blaine heard his brother’s voice call out to him from within the apartment and he quickly shot out of bed. He hurried over to his dresser and threw on a clean pair of boxers and dashed out of his room and down the hall.

He could hear Cooper saying something about being in the wrong apartment when he finally reached the kitchen. Kurt was staring wide-eyed at Cooper with a sheepish expression.

“Um…” Kurt started.

“Cooper, hey, what are you doing here? You didn’t tell me you were gonna be in town,” Blaine said, just as Cooper was turning around to leave.

Cooper took in his brother’s appearance, glanced back at the neighbor, and then back at his brother. “Wait a second…I’m confused. Am I in the wrong apartment, or not?” Cooper asked.

“No, you’re in my apartment,” Blaine answered.

“Well, if I’m in _your_ apartment, then why is your _neighbor_ in your kitchen half naked? I thought you were dating some guy named Kurt? What happened to him? I mean, just last week you were telling me that you were pretty sure you were in _love_ with him; now I find your neighbor making you breakfast in his underwear? Just because I don’t commit to monogamous relationships, doesn’t mean I approve of cheating!” Cooper demanded.

Blaine’s face turned bright red at his brother’s outburst. While it was true that Blaine had admitted to Cooper that he’d fallen in love with Kurt, he’d yet to actually tell _Kurt_ that. He glanced over Cooper’s shoulder and saw Kurt staring at him, jaw dropped in surprise, lips curved into a hint of a smile. Blaine swallowed audibly, and turned his attention back to his brother.

“I’m not cheating on my boyfriend, you idiot!” Blaine retorted. “ _That_ is Kurt,” he said, motioning to his boyfriend.

Cooper stopped short and looked back and forth between the two boys. Kurt gave him a slight nod and flashed a timid smile at him. Cooper scrunched up his face in confusion. “You’re dating your neighbor? How did I not know that?”

“I don’t know, Coop. But you still haven’t answered my question; what are you doing here?” Blaine answered, changing the subject.

“Oh! My agent got me an audition for this new soap opera that’s filming in New York; said I’d be perfect for the part. The opportunity seemed too good to pass up. I thought I’d save some money by staying here with you, rather than at a hotel,” Copper explained.

Blaine looked at him incredulously. “You couldn’t have called me first? I know better than to think you’d actually ask for _permission_ , but a little _warning_ would have been nice,” Blaine said, exasperated.

“And ruin the surprise? Where’s the fun in that?” he replied in a cheeky tone.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother and sighed. “How long are you planning on staying?” he asked.

“About a week. Don’t worry; I’ll give you and your boyfriend your privacy,” Cooper teased with a wink.

Kurt cleared his throat, “Well, breakfast is done. There’s plenty here if you’re hungry, Cooper. I’m just gonna go change now,” he said, trying to sneak past the boys who were blocking the exit.

Blaine jolted up, “Yeah! Me too. Um, help yourself, Coop. I’ll be right back,” he said, following Kurt down the hall.

Once both boys were in Blaine’s bedroom, Blaine shut the door behind him. “Kurt, I am so sorry about my brother. Honestly, I had no idea he was going to be in New York today. If he did or said anything that made you uncomfortable…I’m sorry,” Blaine said earnestly.

“Just answer me one question,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a coy, yet quizzical, stare. “Was he telling the truth? Did you tell him that you love me?” he asked.

Blaine took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He made sure to look directly into Kurt’s eyes as he replied, “…I did…I do,” he said, nervously, nodding in affirmation.

Kurt’s smile took over his whole face. “I love you too, by the way.”

Blaine’s face lit up, “Really?” he said, hopefully. At Kurt’s nod, Blaine dove forward and kissed his boyfriend breathless. “I love you so much!” Blaine exclaimed as soon as he came up for air. The two boys continued kissing until a loud thud from the kitchen reminded them they weren’t alone.

They quickly got dressed and rejoined Cooper out in the kitchen to enjoy a nice meal together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fic trivia: Blaine's apartment number (315) is a reference to the glee episode "Big Brother" in which we first meet Cooper. While Kurt's apartment number (215) is in reference to the episode "Sexy"; and what's sexier than a freshly showered Kurt in just a towel? ;)


End file.
